rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Netflix
Netflix is an American Global On-Demand Internet Streaming Media Provider. The Internet was launched on August 29, 1997. They airs Television Series, Movies, and Other Special Prograns. Drama Series *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG) *Bloodline (TV-MA) *The Crown (TV-MA) *The Get Down (TV-MA) *House Of Cards (TV-MA) *Hemlock Grove (TV-MA) *Marco Polo (TV-MA) *Narcos (TV-MA) *Orange is the New Black (TV-MA) *The OA (TV-MA) *Sense8 (TV-MA) *Stranger Things (TV-14) *13 Reasons Why (TV-MA) Marvel Series *Daredevil (TV-MA) *Iron Fist (TV-MA) *Jessica Jones (TV-MA) *Luke Cage (TV-MA) Comedy Series *Dear White People (TV-MA) *Easy (TV-MA) *Fuller House (TV-G) *Flaked (TV-MA) *Grace and Frankie (TV-MA) *Girlboss (TV-MA) *Haters Back Off! (TV-14) *Love (TV-MA) *Lady Dynamite (TV-MA) *Masters of None (TV-MA) *Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return (TV-PG) *Netflix Presents: The Characters (TV-MA) *One Day at a Time (TV-PG) *The Ranch (TV-MA) *Santa Clarita Diet (TV-MA) *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (TV-14) *W/ Bob and David (TV-MA) Miniseries *Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (TV-14) *Trailer Park Boys Out of the Park: Europe (TV-MA) *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (TV-MA) Adult Animation Series *BoJack Horseman (TV-MA) *F is for Family (TV-MA) Kids/Teen/Family Series *Ask the Storybots (TV-Y) *All Hail King Julien (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (TV-Y7) *Buddy Thunderstruck (TV-PG) *Care Bears and Cousins (TV-Y) *Dawn of the Croods (TV-Y7) *Dinotrux (TV-Y7-FV) *Ever After High (TV-G) *Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh (TV-Y7) *Justin Time GO! (TV-Y) *Julie's Greenroom (TV-Y) *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (TV-Y7-FV) *Kong: King of the Apes (TV-Y7-FV) *Legend Quest (TV-Y7-FV) *Luna Petunia (TV-Y7-FV) *Lego Bionic: The Journey to One (TV-Y7-FV) *Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship (TV-Y7) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (TV-Y7) *Popples (TV-Y) *Project Mc2 (TV-Y7) *Richie Rich (TV-G) *Storybots Super Songs (TV-Y) *Spirit Riding Free (TV-Y7) *Skylanders Academy (TV-Y7-FV) *Turbo FAST (TV-Y7) *Trollhunters (TV-Y7-FV) *Tarzan and Jane (TV-Y7-FV) *Veggietales in the House (TV-Y) *Veggietales in the City (TV-Y) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (TV-Y7-FV) *Word Party (TV-Y) *We're Lalaloopsy (TV-Y) *World of Winx (TV-Y7-FV) Foreign Language Series *Club de Cuervos (TV-MA) *Hibana (TV-MA) *Ingobernable (TV-MA) *Las Chicas del Cable (Cable Girls TV-MA) *Midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories (TV-14) *Marseille (TV-MA) *Samurai Gourmet (TV-MA) *3% (TV-MA) Co-productions Series *Anne with an E (TV-PG) *Atelier (TV-MA) *Between (TV-14) *Bottersnikes and Gumbles (TV-Y) *Beat Bugs (TV-Y7) *Crazyhead (TV-14) *Degrassi: Next Class (TV-PG) *Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV-14) *Frontier (TV-MA) *Good Morning Call (TV-14) *Kazoops! (TV-Y) *Lilyhammer (TV-14) *Lost and Found Music Studios (TV-14) *Paranoid (TV-14) *Travelers (TV-14) *Terrace House: Boys and Girls in the City (TV-MA) *Terrace House: Aloha State (TV-MA) Continuations Series *Arrested Development (season 4, TV-PG) *Black Mirror (season 3, TV-MA) *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 3, 4, 5, and 6, TV-PG) *The Killing (season 4, TV-14) *Longmire (seasons 4 and 5, TV-14) *The Last Kingdom (season 2, TV-PG) *Locksick (season 2, TV-MA) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (season 6, TV-PG) *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 8, 9, 10, and 11, TV-MA) Docu-series *Abstract: The Art of Design (TV-14) *Chelsea Does (TV-MA) *Cooked (TV-14) *Chef's Table (TV-14) *Chef's Table: France (TV-14) *Captive (TV-14) *Fearless (TV-MA) *Five Came Back (TV-14) *Hot Girls Wanted: Turned On (TV-MA) *The Keepers (TV-MA) *Last ChanceU (TV-PG) *Making a Murderer (TV-14) *Russell Peter vs. the World (TV-14) *Roman Empire: Reign of Blood (TV-MA) *White Rabbit Project (TV-PG) Reality Series *Chasing Cameron (TV-PG) *Ultimate Beastmasters (TV-14) Talk Shows Series *Bill Nye Saves the World (TV-14) *Chelsea (TV-MA) Specials *A Very Murray Christmas (TV-MA) *Aziz Ansari: Buried Alive (TV-MA) *Bill Burr: You People Are All the Same (TV-MA) *BoJack Horseman's Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish (TV-MA) *Craig Ferguson: I'm Here to Help (TV-MA) *Chelsea Handler: Uganda Be Kidding Me (TV-MA) *Doug Benson: Doug Dynasty (TV-MA) *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (TV-G) *Justin Timberlake + The Tennessee Kids (TV-PG) *John Hodgman: Ragnarok (TV-14) *Jim Jefferies: Bare (TV-MA) *Marco Polo: One Hundred Eyes (TV-MA) *Michael Bolton's Big, Sexy Valentine's Day Special (TV-MA) *Mike Birbiglia: My Girlfriend's Boyfriend (TV-MA) *Project Mc2: A Royal Pain (TV-Y7) *Rodney King (TV-MA) *Russell Peters: Notorious (TV-14) *Sense8: Creating the World (TV-MA) *Trailer Park Boys: Swearnet Live (TV-MA) *Trailer Park Boys: Live at the North Pole (TV-MA) *Trailer Park Boys: Drunk, High and Unemployed Live in Austin (TV-MA) *13th: A Conversation with Oprah Winfrey and Ava DuVern (TV-14 *13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons (TV-MA) Category:1997 introduced channels Category:1997 Internet channels